


Боль

by jabloko67



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating Harry, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabloko67/pseuds/jabloko67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Боль.</p><p>«физическое или эмоциональное страдание»</p><p>``````````````````````````````````````</p>
            </blockquote>





	Боль

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/home/myfics/3655914

— Эй, я дома …

Луи вваливается в коридор, шурша пакетами.

Скоро Рождество — в магазинах столпотворение, просто не протолкнуться.

Все покупают плюшевых зверей, стеклянные шары с искусственным снегом, елочную мишуру — кусочки радости.

Сегодня ему повезло — он нашел старый комикс, который Гарри уже год пытался купить по e-bay.

Идеальный подарок — надо спрятать получше. Луи увидел его на витрине букиниста и не поверил своим глазам.

Определенно, это его день.

На сегодня много планов — расслабляться некогда. Надо решить вопрос с елкой, завернуть подарки. 

Первое Рождество вместе…

— Эй, я дома …

Каким-то шестым чувством Луи чувствует, что что-то не так. Как будто чье-то чужое присутствие, чей-то чужой запах.

Тишина черным дементором ласково заглядывает в лицо.

Слишком тихо.

— Хаз, ты дома? Ты что, прячешься?

Луи распахивает дверь в спальню.

— Господи, ты еще валяешься в кровати?! — и тут дыхание перехватывает.

Гарри не один.

Гарри спит, натянув простынь до подбородка.

Кудрявые спутанные волосы разметались по подушке. 

Он уткнулся носом в чью-то знакомую белобрысую макушку.

Понимание как удар под дых.

Найл.

Луи осторожно прикрывает за собой дверь и возвращается в коридор к пакетам с уже ненужными рождественскими подарками.

Он садится на пол, прямо в куртке, кладет голову на колени и обхватывает ее руками.

Боль пронизывает его, накрывает своим темным крылом.

Луи до крови закусывает губу, чтобы не разрыдаться и не разбудить уставших влюбленных.

А потом он бесшумно закрывает за собой входную дверь, оставив пакеты с подарками на полу.

С собой он уносит только боль.


End file.
